AWAKENING
by ingrid44
Summary: Frustrated by the incompleteness of Ms Meyer's BD I created my own interpretation of Bella's first day as a vampire.  Just adjustied Ms Meyer's story to my own statisfaction.  Warning - LEMONS


I stopped about twenty feet from the house. My daughter was inside and I remembered my reaction to the hunters. What if I was drawn to her scent? It had taken a serendipitous change of the wind to halt my bloodlus. I couldn't hope for such luck a second time.

Edward stopped beside me, leaned over and whispered "Bella, what's wrong?"

Looking up into his face, I whispered, "Edward, her scent. Will I be able to control myself? I nearly didn't before and I'm frightened."

Gently Edward pulled me into his arms rocking me to and fro. 'You won't be alone with her. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice they're all inside. Do you think they'll let you hurt her or yourself? Jasper will be monitoring the situation and Emmett is there to grab hold of you should you react. And love, I'll be right there beside you. We won't let anything happen, I promise. But love we're filthy. I'm not wearing a shirt and you're barefoot with twigs in your hair and wearing a shredded dress. You can't meet our daughter dressed like this. Besides think of Emmett. He'll never let you forget how you looked after your first hunt. I'll get us inside if you'll hop on my back for a moment."

I twisted around in his arms. "Why do you have to carry me? Can't I do whatever it is your going to do myself?"

"Not this first time," Edward murmured. "Trust me?"

I nodded and swung on to his back. _"This better be the last time though_," I muttered to myself. Barely moving a step, Edward leapt for the window on the second floor (the same window we had departed from earlier in the day) and grabbing the windowsill vaulted softly inside. "Let's go up to our rooms. We can shower there."

Esme and Alice had redone rooms for us on the third floor. Edward's bedroom was now our private sitting room; TV, music and study room combined. Other rooms had been converted into a large bedroom/bathroom suite. As I was human at the time of our honeymoon, Esme knew I would be in need of such. Since our return from the island I had only used these rooms for one week before moving downstairs. This would be my first return since then.

Hand in hand, we sprinted up the stairs to the third floor. "Would you prefer to shower alone Bella?"

"Edward, we've bathed together before, remember? My first shower as your human wife was with you; and I think my first shower as your vampire wife Mr. Edward Cullen should also be with you," I said. "Just as long as I can find some of my clothes, and no more satin dresses or high heeled shoes. What was Alice thinking, to dress me like that? Was she telling me that to be a Cullen is to be dressed in silks and satins? Edward, I can never be that person. I never wore silk or satin as a human, and I can't do it now; I wouldn't be me!"

"Hush love, don't even think about it. I sometimes think Alice regards you as a doll, her own personal living doll, to play with, to dress-up. It's as if in dressing you, she's recreating her lost childhood years. She knows you love her, and in the past you have allowed her to select clothes for you . She just took advantage while you were unconscious, but I don't think she'll try that again, now that you're awake and aware."

I glanced at him for even though we were speaking softly, I was certain Alice had heard every work we said. "Edward, is there such a thing as privacy among vampires? With such acute hearing, how do you hold a conversation without everyone listening? I don't mean deliberately eavesdropping, but just, you know, overhearing it?"

He glanced down at me as we entered the bedroom. "We learn not to listen to each other, except in time of trouble. There are now eight of us in the house and privacy is very important. When we speak softly, it's a signal that we are talking privately and not having a public conversation. As a newborn your senses are extra acute, extra sensitive. This will last for about a year and then gradually the extra sensitivity will lessen. We, all vampires, have acute senses; you won't lose those and eventually you'll learn how not to listen to others."

While he was speaking I had opened the closet, looking for my clothes. All I saw were Edwards' shirts, pants, suits, sweaters but nothing of mine.

"Okay, where are my clothes? There's nothing in here of mine, it's all yours. "

I had moved my clothes from Charlie's house to Edward's room before the wedding. All during my pregnancy they had been right here. I knew Alice disapproved of my wardrobe but would she have gotten rid of them? Used the three days of my conversion to remove them?

"Edward?" I turned to him, puzzled by the disappearance of my things.

He spun around and reached for the door, a split second before the knock, pulling it open. Alice stood there, my blouse and jeans in her hands, with a fresh set of my underwear. "Where were they ?" I asked as I took them from her.

"Sorry Bella, I had removed your clothes for washing. They were folded up in the laundry. We burned those you were wearing the day Renesmee was born; all the blood, you see. You probably don't remember, but Rosalie pretty much tore them to shreds." Without quite meeting my eyes, she darted from the room pulling the door shut behind her.

"Wait, Alice. Where are the rest? Alice?"

I looked questioning at Edward; he just shrugged and started removing the rest of his clothes. Taking the hint I dropped the freshly laundered clothes on the bed and started towards the bathroom stripping off my own. Edward reached the shower ahead of me, stepped in and adjusted the water. Stepping in front of him into the shower, I turned and smiled up at him.

"Remember our first? Would you like to wash my hair again? " Seeing Edward like this was enough to desire him again. I reached out and gently stroked his chest, so warm now to my touch, and leaned in close to inhale his scent. My mind was trying to compare sensations to those experienced on the island, and the differences were like night and day. Pulling his head down to my own, I nipped his lips before lightly licking them. Sucking his bottom lip I slipped my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Stepping closer to him I rubbed by breasts against his chest while pressing my hips into his.

Wrapping his arms around me Edward twisted and positioned me against the tiles. One hand snaked up to fondle my breast, pulling on the nipple while his other hand slipped down my back coming to grip my bottom. His mouth was now ravishing mine, his tongue moving like a piston driving down my throat. I could feel his arousal pressed against me, and I released his head to reach between our bodies. I needed to touch him, caress his shaft. He pushed his leg between my own, spreading them for his touch.

Pulling away Edward dropped to his knees and gripped my hips. Placing kisses on the inside of my thighs he worked slowly up to my mound. I groaned as his tongue slipped into me. "Oh, oh," I moaned, falling forward on to his shoulder. The sensations rushing through me eclipsed everything I previously experienced on the island. His hands on my hips kept me upright as tremors started coursing though me. To smother my screams I bit into his shoulder. "Edward, I can't ," I moaned as I convulsed. There as a flash of light behind my eyes which slowly faded to darkness.

"Bella, are you alright.? Bella?"

I opened my eyes to look into his anxious face. We were sitting in the bathtub, water still showering down on us.

"What happened?"

"That's my question. For a moment there it seemed you passed out. What happened Bella?" I could hear the bewilderment in his voice.

"Don't laugh alright? Promise me? Edward, for a second right after I came I think I saw a flash of light then everything went black."

"What? I've never heard of a vampire having such a reaction . I think you may have actually passed out. I do know I couldn't rouse you for a nearly a minute. My love, you are turning out to be a most unusual vampire. Do you know, I am looking forward to getting to know my wife, my newly created vampire wife all over again."

As I searched his eyes for the truth I realized there was pride in his voice. I felt slightly uncomfortable at his words though. What had I done that was unusual? No one had bothered giving me a manual of a newborn's 'dos and don'ts'. "Edward, am I not to have any reaction to your lovemaking? Do female vampires lose their ability to come, to have a release? You haven't. You have erections and you most definitely have a release. Remember you've even fathered a child. Aren't such things normal for vampires? I know I'll never have another child since my body wouldn't change but that shouldn't stop me from having an orgasm. I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to upset you. We'll talk about this but later this evening. We'll talk in private away from the house I promise.. Right now let's just finish bathing and getting dressed. Right now, think of Reneesme. Do you want to see her or not?"

'Alright but I will remember to ask you later and you'd better explain. You won't be able to put me off, not if you want to make love to me. And remember, it has been weeks since our last time, there's not been any opportunity with my pregnancy." I ran my hands up his chest, tugging on his nipples. " We have to make up for all that lost time. "

'Oh, believe me Bells, I am looking forward to having you all to myself, but right now, everyone is waiting; including our daughter."

Sighing I pulled him to his feet, and moving quickly we washed each other . A fast rinse and we were out and drying off in less than a minute. Privately, I quite enjoyed the vampire's speed. My hair was still slightly damp but dressed in clean clothes, we went downstairs hand in hand, so I could finally meet my daughter.

(contd pg 438)

BREAKING DAWN

BOOK 3/CHAPTER 22

PROMISED

Pg 436


End file.
